A Sliver of Destiny
by Keaneeeeee
Summary: Princess Gabrielle and her family visit Narnia for a few days. Chaos greets them


The land of Galma was an island in the Eastern Sea. Close enough to Narnia that if one stood on the most western point of the island you could see, barely, Cair Paravel, the castle of four thrones. The King and Queen of Galma had been ruling for decades and during there reign had two children. Princesses.

"Princess Gabrielle, Princess Elodie. Your father wishes you both to come down to the great hall for supper." The housekeeper, Helen, said as she slowly opened the door to which lend into the girls' room. "Your majesties?" she opened the door a bit more and found no one.

xXx

"Lottie!" cried Gabrielle as she tracked through the woods. Her young sister wasn't allowed to walk the woods by herself so whenever Elodie found the need to go exploring, Gabrielle was right behind her. "Father will be summoning us soon. It is nearly dark!"

"Just a bit further!" Elodie stopped abruptly, "Gabrielle?" she said quietly. "Come look at this…" she bent down just as her sister walked up behind her and said breathlessly, "What in the name of Roran is that?"

xXx

Helen was sure the girls' would've been either in the garden or in their bedroom, but she had searched both places without any sign of them. "Your majesties?" her head poked into the study and there she found a sleeping Elodie and Gabrielle, who had her nose in a book.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Helen. I hadn't heard you calling. Is supper ready?" the housekeeper signed in relief and nodded. "Lottie, come on wake up…" the youngest stirred and rubbed her eyes from sleep. "Please tell father we will be just a moment. We should clean up."

Gabrielle put her hair into two braids and pinned them to her scalp; her gown was white with green trim. She placed her tiara on her head and turned to her sister, who was dressed in a blue gown with long sleeves, her hair was down, as usual. They walked to the great hall and saw their parents engrossed in conversation. The King had a letter in his hands and he was examining it carefully. "What's that, Father?" Elodie said as she sat to the right of the Queen.

"A letter from the Kings and Queens of Narnia. There is to be a gala at the end of the month and they wish to have us come. Your mother and I were just talking about it, and we think it'd be a good idea." There weren't any princes in the region that the King approved of and Gabrielle was almost eighteen. She would need to marry soon.

"When are we leaving?" Gabrielle hadn't eaten any of her dinner. She had heard many stories of the royals of Narnia and was much too excited. Elodie, however, hadn't heard a word.

"At dawn. You will both need to pack your things before you go to bed." The Queen slapped Elodie's hand away from her plate and both the King and Gabrielle held in a laugh.

After supper, Gabrielle changed into her tunic and walked out to the sparring field. When she was a young girl, she had begged her parents to let her take fighting lessons. "Late, Princess?" her trainer was leaning against one of the trees and grinning.

"Why yes, yes I am." She held her sword at point and waited for him to do the same. "I've been practicing." And that, he came to find out, was true. Her movements were becoming quicker than he'd remembered and her technicality was getting a lot better. If she had been able to go to war she would be well protected.

"Aren't you getting tired, your highness?" Vilnius's knees buckled as he tried to block her swing. He failed and fell to the ground in defeat.

"Now that you mention it." She laughed and sat down next to him. "Vilnius, I'm going to Narnia." His eyes met hers. "I wish you were able to join us, but it's a gala for royals…" Vilnius, even though he was Gabrielle's best friend, was only an elf commoner. He had told her when they met that he was 1,718 years old and silly she had believed him. He was _only _108. Which were about 23 in human years.

"Narnia? That'll be an exciting adventure for you and your sister. When will you come back?" he picked a flower from the cherry blossom tree and put it behind his ear.

"More than likely before the next new moon. We'll be able to have a welcome home party!" she laughed at his expression. Soon, the wind changed and Gabrielle remembered what they had found in the woods earlier that day.

"Princess Elodie kept a piece of shattered glass?" Vilnius found this rather stupid of the young Princess, "it was just glass, why would she want something like that?"

"It wasn't normal. Even I went speechless at the sight. It was glowing, Vil. Like a star." He scrunched his nose up and brought himself to his feet.

"You should be getting home, Princess. You'll need to pack for your trip." He smiled at her and dashed away. Gabrielle shook her head, what a strange way for him to leave, but he was right it would take her awhile to pack up both her and Elodie's things.

xXx

"It'll be fun, Gabrielle. Going to Narnia!" Elodie said as her older sister tucked her into bed.

"Yes, I'm sure it will be. We'll be with many other royal children; maybe you'll find a friend."

"Maybe someone will want to court you!" Gabrielle blushed furiously and shook her head, "oh Elodie, I shant get married. Father has been nuts to even suggest my engagement." She didn't want any sort of arranged marriage. The sharp, intelligent prince, no, she didn't want to be forced into love.

"Tell me a story about Narnia, sister." When the eldest princess spoke of the Battle of Beruna; the young princess smiled. "Gabrielle, Queen Lucy used the red liquor to save all those people, hadn't she?"

"Why of course. After her brother, King Edmund, had recovered fully from his wound…she had no reason not to believe it could help every other soldier."

"She must be very nice…"

"Surely." Gabrielle smiled as her young sister's eyes fluttered shut. "The nicest queen in all the land, my sweet sister." She bent down and kissed the top of her head. "Tomorrow will be the beginning of a long journey." Was all she said before laying down to rest.


End file.
